


Of Silver Rings and Permanent Ink

by StrayKidzBop



Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I'm bad at tagging but you get the point, M/M, Tattoo Artist AU!, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Hwang Hyunjin, Very soft and fluffy(?), college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop
Summary: Seungmin went to visit his boyfriend at work, because he missed him solemnly, only to waste time and chat around with his boyfriend's coworker.-The AU where Seungmin originally plans on visiting Hyunjin at work but ends up having a conversation with Chan instead.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: It's a One Shot NANANANANANANA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: My Stray Kids Fanfictions, StrayKidzBop's Oneshots





	Of Silver Rings and Permanent Ink

UNEDITED

The door swings open, letting the strong wind enter the shoppe. Seungmin shivers, not bothering to look at the people in the waiting area and headed straight for the reception.

"Hey Min!" Chan greets with a smile, "Looking for Hyunjin, I suppose?"

Seungmin nods while humming, "Is he still working with Changbin?"

"Yep, everyday since the man decided he finally wanted to get it." Chan sighs in annoyance, "I personally hate it."

"Me too. I don't think his boyfriend would like it as a surprise either."

"Tell me, who would?" Chan's voice got lower, almost as if he were groaning. "So, what brings you here today? On a cold, raining, almost start of spring, fine winter day?"

"I just wanted to see Hyunjin." Seungmin slumps down on the counter, sighing as he plays around with a novelty bell.

"Sorry Min, he doesn't end in around two hours."

"I know." he hides his face on his crossed arms, letting out a long, exhausting sigh.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Chan brings up while playing around with the younger's hair.

"Yep. Just came back from the plaza with Jisung."

"Speaking of which, where is that guy? I thought he was gonna be here by twelve thirty? It's almost two."

"Oh, about that, he's calling off today."

"Huh? Why?"

Seungmin's head sprung up, "He said he's got important businesses to go to."

"The only important business he seems to have is meeting up with Minho."

"Your roommate?"

Chan nods, "Ever since I introduced them to one another they became inseperable. It's either Minho asking about how my "blueberry friend" is doing, or Jisung just plain barging right into our place."

"I find them cute." Seungmin laughs, "He told me they're going on a dinner date and he wants to pamper up so he could live up to his expectations."

"What expectations? Minho already likes him for who he is."

"You know how Sung is. I mean, wouldn't this be their first date?"

"Yes... what's your point?"

"Anyone would go all wack if they're going out with the person they like for the first time." Seungmin slumps down once again, "Trust me, I know."

"Was that how you acted during yours and Hyunjin's first date?"

"Uhuh." Seungmin bites onto his lower lip, "The guy had always intimidated me, since freshman year of highschool. Who would've thought we'd be dating just three years later?"

"What do you mean by that? I always thought you guys were cute back then."

"We barely talked. We only started talking because of you. Our cool, easy-going senior friend."

"I thought you two knew each other before I even introduced you to one another?"

"We did, we were classmates for some classes but we never talked. Like said, he scared me."

"You were afraid of Hyunjin?" Chan laughs.

Seungmin rolls his eyes, "He just gave me that weird vibe. Whenever I would even steal a glance from him, his stare felt like they were slicing right through me."

"What made you get scared of him anyway? Is it because he wore dark clothing all the time?"

"No, not because of that." Seungmin shook his head, "He was quiet. Like, really quiet."

"Hyunjin, quiet?"

"I told you, we didn't talk back then!" Seungmin groans while running his hands through his face.

"I know, I was just kidding."

"But yeah, I always thought he was one of those kids who fought with people for no reason."

"How would Hyunjin react if he knew about his precious boyfriend's first impression of him?"

"He already knows, I told him on our first date. He laughed at me just like you did." Seungmin's face heats up just at the thought of the scene, "I became a fool for a whole day."

"But Hyunjin probably found it adorable."

"He finds _everything_ I do adorable." Seungmin rolls his eyes, "That's what I love most about him."

"What, being all _goo-goo gaga_ for you?"

"No, the _doesn't care if I slip up, even the slightest bit, and finds a way to cheer me up_ thing."

"I need further explanation."

Seungmin clicks his tongue, "You know, when I mess up and stuff? He would always tell me it's okay and that it was "only an accident" and that they happen all the time. He would always try his best to lift my mood up because he knows it's gonna bother me for the rest of the day."

"You must be very lucky to have him in your life." Chan coos while squishing Seungmin's left cheek.

"Very." Seungmin agrees, lids closing as he reminisced about all the good things that has happened ever since Hyunjin entered his life.

He indeed was a very lucky guy. Who would've thought the shy, upbeat, choir kid would make friends with the artistic, quiet dancer? Better yet, who would've thought they would end up together?

One thing's for sure, they certainly didn't.

Yet here they are, sophomores in university, living together in their shared apartment near their campus. They were lucky enough to be accepted at the same school and found an affordable place to stay at for the mean time. Maybe Hyunjin was luck.

"You done day dreaming yet or are you actually sleeping?" Chan snaps his fingers right in front of Seungmin's compressed faced.

"Let me sleep, I'm tired." he groans.

Chan chuckles, "Why don't you come back in an hour, Hyunjin should be done by then."

"Alright," Seungmin stood up, stretching his arms out while yawning. "Tell him his adoring boyfriend is very grumpy and he owes me a weeks worth of cuddling."

"What does he owe you for? Working? Making a living?"

"No, for not spending more time with me." Seungmin smacks his head back down on the counter.

Chan clicks his tongue, flicking Seungmin on the forehead, "You big baby, trust me, your boyfriend wants to spend more time with you as much as you do. It's not his fault Changbin just had to get that stupid tattoo done."

"Couldn't you just finish it for him? Please, Chan?" Seungmin pleads.

"Sorry Seungmin. No can do." Chan shakes his head side to side, "Besides, I'm waiting for a client myself."

"Changbin and his dumb tattoo." Seungmin mumbles, "If really thinks Felix would like to see Squidward wearing Supreme boxers on his shoulder blade, then I guess he doesn't know his boyfriend well."

Chan laughs at Seungmin's little commotion.

"What? Am I wrong? Felix is all flowers and sunshine. He's a living, breathing, Lisa Frank sticker book. And to think his boyfriend has memes tattooed all over his body."

"Kinda reminds me of you and Hyunjin." Chan says out of the blue.

"How? Hyunjin and I have a lot in common."

"Hyunjin is well composed, you're more-"

"Loud? Annoying? Extroverted?"

" _Social_." Chan reprimands, "He makes art, you're his muse. He wears trendy, up to date street wear while you wear soft, colorful, baggy clothing."

"No, I wear his clothes." Seungmin corrects.

"Are you wearing one of his clothes right now?" Chan points at Homer Simpson's floating face in the middle of Seungmin's torso.

"Nope, I bought this hoodie myself."

"Yeah, I figured." Chan looks at Seungmin's hoodie from the corner of his eyes, "Hyunjin wears colors, but he doesn't wear obnoxiously bright ones."

"You only say that because you've never seen him wear any." Seungmin sticks his tongue out, "I'm going home. Tell him what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah." Chan ruffles his hair. "Get home safe."

Seungmin nods, bidding Chan goodbye as he heads for the exit. He stops and turns around, "Also, tell Changbin he shouldn't make decisions out of impulse."

"In other words, you want me to tell him that he's got bad taste."

"Yep."

"Got it." Chan snaps his fingers once more, sending a finger gun right at Seungmin's direction.

•••

Hyunjin sighs, gently placing his bag down next to the coat closet while removing his shoes.

His eyes scans the apartment, the place was like a ghost town. No sound to be heard, everything was untouched and all the lights were turned off.

The only light source it had came from the setting sun. Giving the white, creme walls of their apartment complex shades of light red and orange.

Hyunjin locks the front door, picking his bag up once again and setting it down on an empty sofa. He enters their bedroom where he saw his boyfriend peacefully sleeping.

He smiles at the sight of it. Seungmin was sleeping in a weird position, to say the least. Front portion of his body facing down, left side of his face smacked down on a pillow while his right leg dangles off their shared bed.

Hyunjin shakes his head, joining his boyfriend in bed, pulling Seungmin in close so he could wrap the both of them with a blanket. Seungmin stirs while Hyunjin chuckles, wrapping his arm around Seungmin's delicate figure.

He watches his boyfriend sleep for a slight moment, savoring the comforting serenity while it was still present. Hyunjin places a peck on the top of Seungmin's head as he rubs the younger's back with his thumb.

"Chan told me you were grumpy. _Very_ grumpy." Hyunjin smiles, he knew Seungmin wasn't listening but he does it oftenly anyway.

Hyunjin pushes the stray strands of hair in front of Seungmin's face away, leaving another peck on his boyfriend's forehead. They stayed in silence for a minute, nothing but the sound of Seungmin's light breathing could be heard.

"He also told me that you were very lucky to have me in your life. I could say the same thing about mine too." Hyunjin caresses Seungmin's left cheek, "I'm more than lucky to have you in my life."

"You don't mean that." Seungmin groggily mumbles, eyes still closed but his head was now burried on Hyunjin's chest.

"Yes I do." Hyunjin chuckles, "Every word of it."

"How come you've arrived just now?"

"I had to cover for Jisung, I'm sorry for making you wait." Hyunjin tightens the hug but Seungmin remained silent. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No." Seungmin exhales. "I don't feel like eating dinner."

Hyunjin's eyes widened, "Is my baby sick?!"

"No." Seungmin laughs, exhaustingly, "Just tired."

"Tired from what? Walking around the plaza with Jisung and having lunch with him instead of your loving, devoting boyfriend?"

"For your information, I had a morning class today, remember? You even dropped me off!" Seungmin whines while rubbing his eyes aggresively.

"Okay, no need to get all defensive." Hyunjin stops him from rubbing his eyes. "How long have you been sleeping?"

"What time is it?" Seungmin strays from the question.

"Six, almost seven."

"Wow, I've been dozing off for about 5 hours."

"That can't be good." Hyunjin shook his head.

"Why not? Do you like seeing me exhausted?"

"No, you've got morning classes tomorrow as well." Hyunjin pinches his cheek, "You're not gonna be able to sleep early tonight."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway."

"And why is that?" Hyunjin rose a brow.

Seungmin didn't answer him, instead he stares at Hyunjin's lips, touching the cold ring that's embedded into it. "You know how I went to the parlor earlier?"

Hyunjin hums while nodding. "You didn't even bother to say hello, you only stayed with Chan."

"I figured you'd be very busy, and I didn't want to disturb you with my annoying ass."

"You're nowhere near annoying, you marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" Seungmin laughs. "Me, a marshmallow?"

"Yep, soft and looks huggable." Hyunjin leaves a light peck on the tip of Seungmin's nose.

"But I am huggable."

"And that you are." Hyunjin pulls Seungmin in closer, "Now, what about the parlor?"

"Okay- so," Seungmin stops briefly.

Hyunjin stares at his boyfriend, dumbfoundedly. "So...?"

"I want to get my ears pierced." Seungmin says straight to the point.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Hyunjin squints his eyes in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing, I just find piercings adorable."

"You're afraid to be stabbed on the ear lobe."

"Well that was back then." Seungmin huffs, "I've matured now."

"Okay," Hyunjin's eyes forms into small crescents, "You want the both of us to stay up late just so we could have your ears done?"

"Yep!"

"Both of them?"

"Maybe just one, for now." Seungmin smiles cheekily while Hyunjin rolls his eyes, playfully. "Just **don't** do it harshly."

"For now?" Hyunjin asks.

"You don't do it with a gun so it's probably gonna take forever, and I can't handle pain that well, so be gentle."

"Always." Hyunjin assures as he leans in, connecting both of their lips together.

Seungmin goes along with it, but Hyunjin was longing for something more. His tongue wanted to enter Seungmin's mouth but he was stopped, immediately.

"I just woke up, bad breath." Seungmin states.

"I don't mind." Hyunjin shrugs.

"You're gross." Seungmin was the one to roll his eyes this time, with Hyunjin laughing as he tightly hugs the younger one who stayed unbothered.

Hyunjin leaves a continuous trail of kisses along Seungmin's face, ending it at the lips. "I love you." he says with a smile.

Seungmin sighs, placing a peck on Hyunjin's lips as well, "I love you too."

•••

"How and when-"

"Last night, my boyfriend did it." Seungmin answers proudly with a smile.

His classmate's mouth stayed open as he observes Seungmin's pierced ear. "Did it hurt?"

"Of course! He was doing it free hand-"

"Isn't that unsanitary though?"

"Not that I know of." Seungmin looks up with a scrunched face, "He does both tattoos and piercings at the shoppe. He wouldn't have a license to do it if it was unsanitary."

His friend nods, still with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth, Daehwi, you're gonna catch flies." both Seungmin and Daewhi turn their heads to the left to see Felix slouching while doodling on a stack of sticky notes.

"Still mad at your boyfriend for getting that tattoo?" Daehwi asked in a concerned fashion.

"Not mad," Felix sat up, pushing the sticky notes aside. "Just annoyed."

Seungmin scoffs, "He really thought that it would be a good surprise. I told him you wouldn't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm fine with him getting it, it's his body anyway. He could do whatever he wants with it." Felix tried to calmly explain, "But really, did he **really** have to tell Hyunjin to draw it that big?"

"It couldn't have been that bad." Daehwi tried to reason. "Right?"

"No, not right." Felix was beginning to get frustrated, "I would've been fine with it if it was small enough to be hidden, maybe the size of the bad finger, but no. It **had** to cover up almost the entirity of his upper arm!"

"Upper arm?!" Seungmin jumped up, "I thought he had it inked on his shoulder blade?!"

"No, right upper arm!" Felix groans in distress while hiding his face on his folded arms.

"See, I told him you wouldn't like it." Seungmin boasts.

"Shut uuuuup!"

**Author's Note:**

> Seungmin got his ear(s) pierced and it suddenly reminded me of that one live where Hyunjin kept telling him to pierce his ears. So yeah, that's that.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if it was mostly Chan and Seungmin talking, I got carried away.


End file.
